


No more lonely nights (You’re my guiding light Day or night I’m always there)

by Ladysnow1015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Harry Potter, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Needs a Hug, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mental Health Issues, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladysnow1015/pseuds/Ladysnow1015
Summary: Hariel Potter no pensaba encontrar el amor  en mundo diferente al suyo.Levi ackerman no  pensaba encontrar la cura para su soledad  empaquetada en  ojos esmeralda  y la sonrisa inocente de un niño pequeño.O en el que Hariel huye de el mundo mágico y  encuentra el  amor que siempre había buscado.





	No more lonely nights (You’re my guiding light Day or night I’m always there)

Finalmente se terminó… Voldemort estaba muerto.

_¿Pero a qué costo?_

Hariel se dirigió al gran salón donde habían sido alineadas las víctimas de la batalla, mientras caminaba hacia gran salón se encontraba con gente en los pasillos de lo que alguna vez considero su primer hogar, riéndose alivio, llorando por la pérdida de sus seres queridos o una mezcla de ambos. 

Pero ella no participa de su pena, en cambio examinaba los rostros de los muertos, sus amigos, que murieron por causa de ella, ciertamente no se sentía como una victoria.

Dolía... dolía más de lo que cualquier cosa que podía imaginar, más que los dementores intentando robarle el alma, más que la maldición cruciatus, más que todo lo que había sentido en su vida, el dolor era inimaginable, solo quería hacerse bola y morir. Y ella no podía evitar la culpa que la consumía por dentro.

Al observar el rostro surcado por las cicatrices de su profesor, de su amigo y familiar, parecía dormido con sus ojos cerrados armoniosamente, a su lado su mujer, con el rostro pálido y su cabello habitualmente alegre ahora negro y sin vida.

_Lupin y Tonks._

Que habían dejado a su recién nacido hijo para luchar en su batalla, un hijo que nunca verían crecer ni levantar cuando cayera.

* * *

 

Seis meses pasan volando, entre funerales, actos conmemorativos y reconstrucción de la posguerra. Y sin embargo es notable lo poco que cambian las cosas durante ese periodo de tiempo.

Las mismas viejas familias en el poder, los mismos ideales sangrientos sobre el estado de sangre, el mismo desdén hacia las criaturas mágicas pensantes, la misma ideología que los llevo a la guerra.

Pero Hariel no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por eso, su cuerpo y alma solo están enfocados en el no tan pequeño pero aun así inteligente niño que ha sido puesto en su cuidado luego de la repentina muerte de Andrómeda a causa de lo que muchos llamaban un corazón roto.

Hariel se promete a si misma que Teddy nunca crecerá en un hogar sin amor, que nunca pasara hambre y descuido bajo su tutela y sobre todo Teddy crecerá sabiendo que sus padres sobre sus padres.

- _Eres amado, eres querido y eres recibido-_ susurra Hariel a un Teddy dormido en sus brazos.

Cuando un año después de la guerra los primeros indicios de leyes que le quitaran sus propiedades, sus derechos, su libertad y lo más importante a Teddy de ella. Hariel no duda en escapar con todas sus pertenencias al lugar más lejano que puede mientras que prepara un plan definitivo. Y con la ayuda de la muerte, Hariel no demora en escapar de su mundo a otro.

_Porque la muerte es una en todos los mundos y todos los hombres deben morir._

**Author's Note:**

> Esta trama se rehusaba a salir de mi cabeza, a si que me vi en la obligación de escribir a la 1 de mañana sobre esto día tras día, los próximos 5 capítulos se publicaran diariamente porque ya lo tengo bastante adelantado, se alteraran entre POV Hariel y POV Levi con algunas intervenciones de personajes secundarios.
> 
> La critica siempre es buena para continuar avanzando, no olviden dejar algún comentario


End file.
